


The Tale of the Fox and the Wolf

by DreamHero



Series: Legend of Zelda Stories [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fox Wild (Linked Universe), Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Making up legends, Wolf Twilight (Linked Universe), a lot of symbolism, fairytale inspired, poetic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHero/pseuds/DreamHero
Summary: Bards tell a great many stories, but there has always been one story that never really fit among the stories of Heroes and Destiny. The Tale of the Fox and the Wolf....Or a fairytale retelling of the Hero of Wild's journey with his faithful companion.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Legend of Zelda Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	The Tale of the Fox and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! New little story! :)

Several years, decades and centuries. Long past the time of the actual events in the bard’s song, Hylians' still whisper a tale of legends. They speak of boys able to rewind the very fabric of time, warriors who held back armies from realms beyond our own, of heroes who were blessed by a goddess. But in these stories of heroes, and boys, and fates too big for such humble beginnings, there is always a story that doesn’t quite fit. The story of the fox and the wolf. 

Its starts as any story does, at the beginning. With a lonely lost fox, trapped and alone. Stolen from his home and kept prisoner by magics he doesn’t understand. The fox stays trapped so long, he becomes something other than just the fox, a 100 years he waits in the cold and dark, as vines and plants creep up his form, as magics too old to comprehend sink into his fur. The fox thinks he will die in his stone prison, cold and alone. Until one day, for seemingly no reason at all, he’s let out. And the fox woven from plants took his first steps into the freedom of a new night. 

In another time and place, a man is cursed. It’s a violent evil curse. One that robs him of his body, rearranges his bones, forces him into a new shape. The man becomes a beast of fang and shadow, but his mind is still his own. He breaks his bonds and escapes the dark sorcerer who would use him for evil. And the wolf of shadow runs through the twilight into a new dawn.

The beasts that knew only a world full of man step out into a world of chaos and flourishing life. In a land of desolation and darkness. They find each other across the battlefield. Their friendship was tentative one born out of necessity, out of survival. But as days passed, as the red moon waxed and waned, their partnership grew into true friendship. One would never see the fox separate from the shadow wolf nor the wolf away from the little fox.

Until the center of the destruction was found. A monstrous snake of deadly proportions. It threatened to squeeze the life out of the world the beasts dwelled. So they vowed to defeat the plague it was bringing to their home. Teaming up they stood together facing the gaping poisonous maw of the snake. The corruption of the monster tainting the very air, and causing the ground to shift and twist.

It was a ferocious battle. But eventually, the snake was toppled at the fangs of the fox glowing bright with holy light. But the snake wasn’t the only creature held together by darkness.

The wolf fell and did not move, no matter how long the fox waited. His cries never answered by his dearest friend. The wolf was a beast woven of darkness, and to darkness he would return. The shadows melted from his body and returned to the twilight whence they came. The fox waited where he fell, his tears watering the ground. The fox made of vines grew roots and blossomed into a gnarled tangled tree. His body a sanctum for all of nature's creatures. 

And that was the story of the Fox and Wolf, a tragedy of friendship so deep it changes how future generations live their lives. A tale of woe and cation. A tale that warns of not everything dark being evil, of how even the smallest creatures can be the heroes, and of how friendship can be found in the most unlikely of places.

Though that may be the story of how the fox and wolf ends, it is not the end of the story. For you see the bard's tale forgets one important detail in its retelling of that final scene. True the wolf did die that day, but the wolf was never a wolf-he was a man. 

Where the story of the fox and wolf ends, with all its poetic words and morals, it is in truth the start of another story. The happily ever after of two warriors who have fought too long, two heroes of legends long gone, two brothers who finally get to be happy. It’s the story of two boys named Link, and their happiness in a world that no longer needs them.

To this day bards whisper the tale of the fox and wolf, it is a tragedy, a story of woe and heartbreak. None alive remember why it is a story of legend, but is told with the same reverence of the stories of Chosen Heroes of Hylia. Time has erased the true ending to the story of the Hero of Twilight and the Hero of the Wilds. But it’s said that on days the story is told with an ending of hope and happiness, as the tale comes to an end the sound of a wolf’s howl and fox’s yip can be heard happily calling to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! (YAY!) Hope you guys like this weird little piece. This story has been bouncing around my WIPs for a while and I finally decided to clean it up and post it.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos down below!  
> And I'll see you guys in the next story! :)


End file.
